


Hair Dye

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: Genji wants his hair green again, so he asks Jesse for help.
Genji being a little shit and Jesse being there to be punished for something that didn't even come out of his mouth.Gabriel don't play no games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genji being a shit head.

Genji looked at himself I the mirror with a bit of a frown. He had his helmet off completely since Dr.Ziegler needed to tamper with the ventilation issue. Too many times has Genji suffocated on his own carbon dioxide and it was starting to concern Reyes, so he asked her to fix it today before he took his unit back to black watch HQ. Genji like yet hated that he still had his natural hair. It was thick, healthy and soft when you brush your fingers through it, although with having hair came the maintenance. Every so often he'd have to bend over the rim of the tub to wash away some of the excess hair oil or ask Ana to trim it. Today, though, he was going to dye his hair like he uses to before Hanzo brutally murdered him.

He had asked Lena to pick up some hair dye and bleach from the beauty store for him because for starters Gabriel won't let Genji leave the base, at all and two because McCree doesn't know shit about hair products. Seriously, Jesse has been washing his hair with bar soap his whole life until Genji showed him the wonders of shampoo and conditioner. Now his hair was beautiful thanks to Genji.

The cyborg opened the different chemicals proceeding to properly mix them to have everything ready for when McCree comes. This isn't the cowboy's first time doing this, for a mission Jesse needed to change his appearance by coloring his hair blue. He was blonde for three months and looked as dark as Gabe. Genji snickered at the memory just as Jesse came into view with his thumbs resting in his belt loops.

"Kay what to I have ta do?" Jesse asked already a little woozy from the smell of chemicals.

"It's just bleaching my hair, Jesse, you've done this before. Use the brush put that in my hair without touching my scalp then wrap it in. Aluminum foil and leave it till my hair turns blonde. Simple." Genji instructs.

"Can't It also burn your hair?" Jesse asked idly picking up the gloves on the sink counter.

"No. Jesse," Genji says with amusement clear in his voice.

Jesse muttered something but it was quickly dismissed it as he could see through the mirror some of the blue colored substance be applied to his dark black hair. The whole process was quite and Genji was thankful for that because that mean the cowboy was being careful not to directly touch his scalp. Jesse began to make fun of the ninja, saying that he looked like the tin man from the wizard of Oz. Genji didn't even know what that was so he really wasn't offended, but eh, he'd let Jesse have some fun.

Gabriel had searched the base six times looking for his stupid little pupil and his stupid best friend. He didn't understand why he hadn't checked the bathrooms, because what would two teenager's be doing in a bathroom together? Suddenly Reyes wished he hadn't asked himself that question. He rubbed his eyes trying to get that image out of his head. No way would Jesse even think of doing that knowing he could quite well go to jail because Genji was much younger than him and if any of that left black watch HQ to the press, oh that would cause many issues. The public was already starting to distrust Overwatch, no reason to further that. He heard two male voices laughing and making weird sounds. Gabriel quickly stepped into the bathroom only to see Jesse washing the bleach out of Genji's now blonde hair.

"What are you doing McCree?" Reyes asked.

"Washing Genji's hair," Jesse says scrubbing the loose blue substance.

"I can see that pendejo. I mean _why_ is Genji's hair blonde?" Reyes asks with arms crossed.

Genji moved his head out of the shower spray to dry off his wet hair. He looks at Reyes who is waiting for an answer. Smiling the blonde nudges Jesse seeing the teen have a really bad idea brewing. He knew that Reyes was going to make them run laps after this but Genji couldn't resist. He looked over to Reyes opening his mouth.

"Cause Jesse like to have blondes in bed. You should know all about that Commander," Genji says as Jesse tries to escape his fate. For once this wasn't his fault.

Gabriel grinds his teeth before walking over and smacking Genji upside the head. _'Damn little shit!'_ he thinks as his hand grabs Jesse's shirt to stop him from escaping punishment.

"50 laps, the both of you," Gabriel says.

"But commander I-" Jesse tried to say, but was shoved harshly towards the door along with Genji.

" **Now!** " He yells.

The two take off before Reyes can even add to the punishment.

 


End file.
